Love In The City
by Bandbabe
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing Adam and Fiona's summer of love in New York City; Post-"Come What May"; Fiona/Adam pairing. *timeline fic!*
1. Mi Familia

"Love In the City"

Summary: A series of one-shots detailing Adam and Fiona's summer of love in New York City; Post-"Come What May"; Fiona/Adam pairing. *timeline fic!*

Author's Note: This is part of the **timeline** series!

So I've mentioned in a bunch of my fics that Adam spends the summer between Sophomore and Junior year in New York City with Fiona. Here is a series of _vignettes_ from that summer! They will be posted in non-chronological order!

This takes place after the fics: "Morning After", "Come What May", and "Details"!

Categories: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family, Angst

Rating: K+ (for now)

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Mi Familia"

.

Pedro "Pepe" Calderón studied the boy standing before him. For most of his sixteen years, he had known him as "Gracie".

Pepe had been at the hospital when Gracie was born. He remembered standing outside the nursery of newborns with his wife, Lily, and the child's father, Ernesto. She was born with a shock of dark chestnut hair, but with her pale skin and blue eyes Gracie clearly favored her father. When her newborn hair fell out, it grew in blonde which increased the resemblance further.

Gracie was a wonderful child. Good-natured and always smiling. She was tomboy, who loved to roughhouse with the boys. Like others, Pepe assumed she would grow out of it. However, as the years went on it because apparent that she was different from other girls. She grew more withdrawn and sullen. The last time Pepe had seen his niece was at family wedding. Grace was thirteen then. She clearly didn't want to be there and was miserable throughout the night. She refused to dance with anyone, including her male relatives. He questioned his sister Audra about it, but she brushed off his concerns.

Three years had gone by. Suddenly this past May he received a call from his sister explaining to him why he hadn't seen his niece in so long. He didn't have a niece anymore. Instead he had a nephew named Adam. The boy was coming to New York City for the summer and needed a job. Pepe didn't hesitate to say yes. Adam was family and he took care of his own. _Always_.

It was Monday morning, just a few minutes shy of 8:00AM. Pepe had just finished his morning coffee when his assistant manager told him that their new intern had arrived. He walked out front to the main room and stopped in his tracks upon seeing the teenager.

The boy was wearing baggy jeans, a green plaid shirt with a gray t-shirt underneath, and white sneakers. The outfit seemed rather warm for the ninety degree heat outside. His medium brown hair was cut short, but to Pepe he still appeared somewhat feminine because his features were delicate. However, if one didn't know about his status he could definitely pass as a young looking teenage boy.

"Adam?" Pepe called to him.

The boy looked up. "Uncle Pepe," he said quietly. Adam cautiously met his uncle's eyes. He was nervous.

Pepe let out short a laugh and walked over to his nephew. "Come here," he told him before pulling him into a hug. He held on tight and smiled when he felt the boy relax. When they pulled apart, he gave Adam a reassuring grin.

"You're looking sharp," he told his nephew.

Adam smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"You're not too warm, though?" Pepe inquired. Most people didn't wear layers in this heat!

Adam shook his head.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Pepe teased him. This got Adam to laugh.

"I do… It's good to see you. I want you to know that I won't let you down," Adam told him earnestly.

"Ah, you're going to work hard?" Pepe questioned.

Adam nodded. "Every day," he firmly insisted.

Pepe laughed. "Well then, I wish I had ten more just like you!"

Adam smiled.

"Follow me," Pepe instructed him. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"I did," Adam told him. He and Fiona had a full meal together at the Penthouse before he left.

Pepe put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright then. Let's get to work _sobrino_."

.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><span>AN: This one's short and sweet :) Let me know what you think.

.

Spanish translations:

_mi familia_ – my family

_sobrino _– nephew


	2. Skin Deep

Summary and notes in part 1.

Categories: Family, Humor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Skin Deep"

.

As Declan leaned back on the couch, he thought about how they got here. So much had changed in a year. He was used to his twin, Fiona, being as close as his right arm. This past year she had been away in Canada. She returned to their old school Degrassi and started dating a young man she met there. Fiona was head over heels for Adam Torres and he struggled to understand why.

He was happy that she was back in New York for the whole summer. Though, he wasn't particularly thrilled that her boyfriend would be joining them. There was a two week gap between his sister's return and Adam's arrival.

Fiona glared at her brother. She had caught him making a face as she showed him pictures of the past school year. "Stop being a jerk," she said annoyed.

"Sorry," Declan laughed. He couldn't resist adding, "But are you sure he's old enough to be in high school?" She told him Adam was 16, but he looked like 13 or 14 to him.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"I'm just saying, he looks awfully young," Declan told her. He still thought they made an odd couple.

She turned to him and crossed her arms. "Adam can't help the way he looks. I think he's adorable, but I fell in love with him for who he is." His appearance didn't match up with the guy he was inside, but she loved all of him.

Declan shrugged. He was unconvinced that one could discount physical attraction. It was what jumpstarted all relationships in his mind. Part of him felt Fiona was drawn to Adam _because_ he looked non-threatening. "Is 'adorable' a good word to use to describe your boyfriend?" he teased.

She gave him a look. "He _is_ adorable. He's also funny, smart, charming, kind, assertive, engaging—"

"Okay! Easy on the adjectives," Declan relented.

"You should reserve judgment until you spend some time with him. I mean, real time. Not just a dinner or small talk during awkward confrontations," she insisted. Her brother had been to Toronto only three times since she began dating Adam.

He chuckled, remembering the drama during their first meeting and the last. "Alright, I'll have to take your word for it."

Fiona sighed. It bothered her that he was so dismissive of her boyfriend. She loved Adam! She had never been in love before. Now she understood what the big deal was. She was happier than she had ever been and wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Her brother, unfortunately, was ready with sarcastic remarks whenever she mentioned her relationship.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm pulling for you guys but the summer is a long time! A lot could go wrong over the remaining six weeks," he warned her. He didn't want to think this way, but he thought inviting her new boyfriend to live with them for the rest of the summer was a disaster waiting to happen.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Spare me the protective brother act."

Declan laughed. "What? I've _always_ been protective of you!"

"He's just not who you pictured me dating," she told him. Declan shook his head in protest, not wanting to be perceived as shallow. "Honestly, he's not the kind of guy I would have dated in the past. But there's more to a person than how they look or what status they have. Bobby sounded great on paper, but he was vile just beneath the surface."

Declan clinched his jaw upon hearing that name. He hated that guy and what he had done to his sister. However, it hadn't escaped his notice that Fiona sounded much stronger when she mentioned him this time. "You're right," he acknowledged.

Fiona smirked at him. "Of course I am."

.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh, Declan… As you can tell from later fics, his opinion of Adam changes over time! But I wanted to post a bit humor before the angst ahead ;-)

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. On My Way

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This is part of the **timeline** series! (and Adam's a dual citizen...)

Categories: Angst, Friendship, Romance

Rating: T (**updated** for themes and language)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"On My Way"

.

Adam smiled at Eli and Clare. Today was a big for him and he was happy they were here. He glanced down at his two large suitcases and felt giddy. He was at the Toronto Bus Terminal. He was minutes away from hoping on a bus travelling from Toronto to New York City. He was only hours away from seeing his girlfriend, Fiona Coyne. Okay, maybe more like ten, but still it was doable! After being away from her two weeks he couldn't wait! He shuddered at the thought of not seeing her all summer. If his mom said no, he didn't know what he would have done.

"Smile any wider and you might break your face!" Eli teased him.

It had no effect. He couldn't reel it in if he tried.

Clare gave her boyfriend a look. "He's in love! He's probably thinking about Fiona right now instead of listening to us!" she said in jest.

Adam nodded. "I think about her all the time."

Eli pretended to throw up. "Sappy overload. System failure!"

Adam laughed.

"See, I'm funny!" Eli quipped and proceeded to bump fists with his friend.

A booming voice made an announcement over the sound system. "Now boarding, the 7:45 Bus. Destination, New York, New York."

"I guess that's you," Eli said somewhat solemnly.

"Yeah, it is," Adam confirmed. He reached for the handles to his suitcases. Eli grabbed one.

"I'll help you bring it to the bus," he offered.

Adam shook his head. "You don't have to."

Eli waved him off and followed Adam to the boarding area. Together they brought the bags to the baggage handler.

Adam, Eli, and Clare stared at each other for a moment. Clare stepped forward and gave Adam a hug.

"Call us when you get there," she insisted as they pulled apart. He nodded.

Eli initiated a quick hug. "Keep updating your Twitter. I want to know everything. I'm always up late so whenever you feel like chatting during the ride, dial my digits."

Adam smiled. "Okay, man." He started towards the bus.

"Adam!" Eli called out.

He turned around and saw the couple standing side by side, smiling at him warmly.

"You are one brave warrior," Eli told him.

He didn't quite trust himself to words, so Adam nodded. He then got in line to board the bus.

He ended up on the first level, a few rows ahead of the bathroom. It wasn't bad because he got a window seat and no one was sitting next to him. He put his knapsack on the empty chair and pulled out the essentials. He took out a new edition of the Avengers comic book, a pack of bubble gum, his iPod and headphones, a water bottle, and his cell phone. He opened his phone and texted his mom that he was on the bus. Then he sent a message to Fiona telling her the same. Seconds later he got a response.

_** Yay! Can't wait to see you! xoxo – Fiona C. **_

Adam smiled broadly. He couldn't wait to see the girl that he loved. He was so damn happy at the moment! He was spending the next six weeks in New York City, and staying with the Coyne family! Fiona would be right down the hall. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and kiss her. Nor could he wait to peel her clothes off and explore her body again, and again. He smiled wickedly.

-oOo-

The next time the bus stopped Adam groaned and rubbed his eyes. He pulled off his headphones and glanced around. Everyone seemed to be gathering their things so he followed suit. He overheard a couple of fellow passengers talking and surmised they were at the U.S. border.

Suddenly the bus door opened and a man in military garb walked on carrying an electronic device. Adam couldn't be sure, but he deduced the man was a Border Patrol officer.

"Does anyone on this bus have a radioactive device?" he asked sternly. "Tell us now."

Adam furrowed his brows. To him it seemed like a rather absurd question.

Ten minutes later they were instructed to leave the bus and head inside to travel through Customs. They were told to have their papers ready so he took out his passport. A large line formed as everyone who was one the bus waited. Adam took out his phone and sent his friends a text.

_** At the US border. It's gonna be a long wait! – Adam T. **_

Minutes later he got a few responses.

_** Oy! I'm convinced this is why they made handheld video games ;-) – Eli G. **_

Adam laughed.

_** Yikes! At least you guys are in the same country now – Clare E. **_

He nodded. Clare had a point!

_** One step closer! I can't wait to see my prince! – Fiona C. **_

Adam nearly melted at her words. He really wanted to call her and hear her voice, but at the present time phone calls were prohibited. He quickly texted all of them back.

After a long time had passed, one of the agents made an announcement.

"If you are a US citizen line up here!"

Adam grinned. He picked up his things and quickly walked over to the new line. Fifteen minutes later it was finally his turn.

"Passport?" a man who appeared in his forties, with closely cropped salt and pepper hair asked him. He was all business.

Adam handed him his, along with documents from his doctors. He watched as the customs officer crinkled his face in confusion before looking up with a frown.

"Your papers don't match up," the man said in a frosty tone. "It says here your name is Gracie Torres."

Adam flinched. He hated that name. "That's my legal name. I'm transgendered and have a diagnosis of GID from my doctor." He checked ahead of time and made sure he had everything he needed to verify who he was.

The man briefly studied him. "Your passport says _female_," he stated rigidly.

Adam stiffened.

A nearby agent looked up. "That's a girl?" There was a married couple standing at the other agent's desk. He recognized them from the bus and could feel the judgment radiating off of them.

"I'm _not_ a girl," Adam responded sharply.

The other agent shrugged before looking away, but the agent in front of him merely smirked. He reviewed Adam's papers for a while longer before looking up. "How long are you staying in the country?"

Adam blinked. "For the summer."

"And that is until?" he pressed.

"Um, until the end of August."

Adam watched as he typed some things into the computer.

"Who are you staying with?" the agent asked.

Adam paused as he considered how to phrase it.

"I don't have all day," the man snapped at him impatiently.

"My girlfriend's family," Adam finally answered.

The man furrowed his brows. "Do they know?" he questioned.

Adam looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

The agent stamped Adam's papers. "Here you go," he sneered.

Adam took them without a word. He didn't trust himself to be civil and he did not want to end up detained at the border.

-oOo-

Hours ticked by. He didn't say anything to Clare, Fiona, or his mother about the incident. It weighed heavily on his mind. Other passengers had overhead the agents' remarks about him. No one said anything directly to him, but he had noticed lingering stares. He had dozed off for a bit, but when he awoke he caught some comments made by the married couple.

"Her poor mother," the woman said.

"Shh, Ruth. Let's rest," her husband whispered.

"It's not God's plan," the woman continued.

Adam clinched his jaw. He was boiling in anger. How dare they? None of these people knew him! Nor did they have any idea what his life was like!

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate.

_** U awake bro? I know the road's a lonely place at night – Eli G. **_

Adam pursed his lips. Eli's text couldn't have come at a better time. He decided to tell him what happened at Customs.

_** Thats fcking ridic! Wat an asshole! Hey, are u alright? – Eli G. **_

He smiled at Eli's typos. He could tell his friend was livid, but he was glad that he was no longer alone in his feelings.

-oOo-

"Welcome to New York!" the bus driver announced.

Adam opened his tired eyes and looked out the window. Sure enough, they were in midtown Manhattan. He smiled and marveled at the buildings. It was a weekday so he as he took in his surroundings he spotted people heading to work.

He grabbed his bag and fished for his phone. He saw that he had several text messages from his friends and Fiona. He wrote them back and then called his mom. They didn't have the easiest relationship, but he could hear in her voice how relieved she was to hear from him. It made him smile.

About twenty minutes later the bus pulled up to the sidewalk at 7th Avenue and 28th street. There was a wait to get off and followed by another wait to get their bags. Adam grinned when he spotted his suitcases. They both were blue, which made them easier to find. The baggage handler passed them to him.

"Thanks!" he told him.

He looked around to see if there was any sign of Fiona. As if on cue a black limousine pulled up. Adam couldn't help but smirk as the crowd of former passengers looked on curiously. The driver came out and opened the limo door.

"Adam!" Fiona said happily as she stepped out.

When he saw her smiling face, he knew it was all worth it.

.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><span>AN: I'm sure this is one of the incidents Adam spoke of in chapter 5 of "The Wedding"...

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Your Decision

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This is part of the **timeline** series! (and Adam's a dual citizen...)

Categories: Angst, Romance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Your Decision"

.

Fiona looked at Adam with concern etched her face. He was deep in thought, no doubt debating the conversation they had with her mother this evening. She had been caught by surprise with what was said as well. She knew her mother genuinely liked Adam. She also knew she supported their relationship. She had no idea that her mother had given so much thought to his condition and had looked into ways to help.

"Adam," Fiona said softly as sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

He looked up, registering her presence for the first time. He looked lost. "Hey Fi," he said with a small smile.

She wanted ask him if he was okay, but she knew it was an empty question. Of course he wasn't. Right now his head was probably spinning. What do you do when something you thought was out of reach suddenly became feasible?

Instead she opted to rest her head on his shoulder and did not further intrude on the silence.

Adam smiled at the contact and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was amazing how much a simple gesture raised his spirits. He loved her. Completely and deeply. That much was true. But did they have a future? Would she really want to be part of his?

A long while later he asked a question. "Would you still love me if I don't?" he trailed off, his words quiet and uncertain.

Fiona lifted her head and turned to face him. "It's your decision, Adam. If you're not ready, then you're not ready," she said simply. "I'll support you in whatever choice you make."

He looked away.

She reached out and took a hold of his chin. She gently guided his head back to her direction. "I mean it," she told him. "It's your body and you're the one who has to live with it. Day in and day out. It wouldn't be fair for me have input in that."

This got through to him. He understood her position better. Still, he felt nagging doubts. Adam wanted to transition so badly. He argued with him mom about it for months on end. Once a diagnosis of Gender Identity Disorder was made, it was required to live as the desired gender for a set period of time before becoming eligible for hormone replacement therapy. Though his mother allowed him to live as male, she wouldn't budge about her stance on physically transitioning.

Once he was 18 he would no longer need parental consent. He could begin taking testosterone shots. He had read that hormones were responsible for 80% of transitioning from female to male. His body would develop male secondary sex characteristics – a deeper voice, increased body and facial hair, more muscle mass, etc.

Because Adam was a minor with no means to pay for it on his own, he would have to wait. Or so he thought.

Mrs. Coyne had found a loop hole. If he started hormones here in the States, as a Canadian citizen the public health service would have to continue his therapy upon his return. With him being in another country for the whole summer, Mrs. Torres had signed documents allowing him to make medical decisions for himself. In essence, he could begin taking T shots without his mother's permission and start the process of aligning his body with his gender _now_. Unbelievably, the cost for the shots was pretty low. He did the math and found that he could certainly pay for it out of the money he earned from working for his uncle.

At first he couldn't understand why Mrs. Coyne was offering to help him get started, but as they talked he realized she was as knowledgeable about the process as he was. Once she realized Fiona was serious about him, she researched his condition. Mrs. Coyne was fully aware that there were benefits to starting the process young. There was less time for the unwanted hormones to flourish and he could grow taller, undergoing a growth spurt just as a cis guy would during puberty.

Adam was scared. Once he started taking T, he'd likely have to continue taking shots for the rest of his life. Starting treatment caused a plethora of changes – it was like a second puberty. He wouldn't be able to mask what he was going through. His friends and peers at school would know he was transitioning. Also, in their prior talks his mom made it clear that she was set against this. Doing it behind her back would likely start World War III at home.

He looked at Fiona again. "I'm not sure what to do," he admitted in a small voice. She reached for his hand. They sat together for a long time, embracing the silence as their minds wandered.

"Adam."

He turned to Fiona when he heard her voice. Their eyes met, and they simply looked at each other for a long moment. He felt her run her thumb over the back of his hand and he slowly smiled.

"I love you," she told him. He visibly brightened and opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "In any state."

As he looked at her, he left out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Once again, her complete acceptance of him blew him away. He lifted their intertwined hands and gently kissed the back of hers. "I love you too."

.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><span>AN: I've held onto this one-shot so long, I can't believe I'm finally publishing it. But I finally got it to where I'm happy with it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Not the Same

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This is part of the **timeline** series! It takes place the same day Adam arrived in New York City!

Author's Note #2: I've been AWOL lately, but I'll be posting more stuff soon!

Categories: Angst, Romance

Rating: T (for mini lemons!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Not the Same"

.

Adam recaptured her mouth in a scorching kiss. They were in Fiona's room, having recently returned from a short tour of the city. Adam was exhausted when he got off the bus, but he did his best not to let it show. Fiona had planned out their morning, starting with a breakfast at a five-star restaurant. The food had been exquisite. Afterward, they travelled to the heliport on the midtown piers, where she had scheduled a helicopter tour of New York City landmarks.

It was incredible and they had an amazing time together. However, by the end Adam had been struggling to keep his eyes open. They decided to head to her family's Penthouse. Once there, she couldn't resist giving him the full tour. When they finally came to her suite, he was ready to fall out. It was just the two of them, so he was going to crash on her bed. He kicked off his shoes, laid down, and closed his eyes. He was ready to rest, but when he saw her change into her sleep attire he suddenly had other ideas.

When she joined him on the bed they started kissing. That gave way to aggressively making out. Which then led to clothing being discarded, and now here they were – on the edge of ecstasy and enjoying every second.

Adam nearly whimpered as he ran his hands down her body. It was heavenly. He had missed her so much! He brought his lips to her neck and she sighed in pleasure. He grinned wickedly at the sound and pulled her closer to him.

Fiona brought her hand to the waistband of his boxers before slipping it underneath. Adam gasped as she caressed him.

"Are you going to take these off?" she asked with a teasing grin. Unlike him, she was already completely undressed. She expected that he would keep his binder on. He always did.

Adam met her eyes. "I don't know, right now is perfect." His naked girlfriend was in his arms, touching him below. He didn't see how it could get any better!

"Not for what I have in mind," she said seductively.

He looked at her curiously. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

She sat up and he sighed in disappointment when she removed her hand from him. She then looked deeply into his eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

Adam chuckled. "Of course. I love you, too."

Fiona smiled at his words. "What you did, the last time we were together… That was amazing."

Adam smirked at the memories. "I try," he quipped. He had never done anything like that before, but it was incredible! The sounds she made, the way she moved underneath him, and the taste of her all left him wanting more.

She took his hands. "I was thinking… I want to do the same for you."

Adam stiffened and immediately looked away.

"It felt _so_ good. I want you to kno–"

He cut her off. "No."

Fiona blinked at the finality in his tone. "No?"

Adam sighed. "I don't want you to do that."

"Why not?" she questioned confused.

"Because it isn't right!" he responded, his voice rising. He met briefly her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Fiona watched him with a pensive expression. "Tell me what you're thinking. Level with me," she pressed.

He turned away from her. "I'm a guy… but I don't have guy parts. Most of the time I'm fine with that and we make due… but there are times when I want to scream in frustration because it's not how it's supposed to be."

She reached up and gently turned his head towards her. They locked eyes. "I love you, just the way you are."

Adam flinched. "Well I _don't_. I hate the way I am. This body. It's a prison and I can't escape!" There were tears in his eyes.

Fiona wrapped her arms around him. He leaned into her embrace for a few moments before abruptly pulling away.

"Nothing's ever right. I'm finally here with you and I'm… crying." His voice sounded so sad.

This wasn't what she envisioned either. She was naked and they were hooking up a moment ago. Now the mood was tense and somber.

She leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he lightly smoothed her hair.

"For what?" she questioned.

He sighed. His self-loathing was palpable at the moment, so he struggled with what to say. "You deserve better," he said softly. He felt that he should have handled this better.

Fiona closed her eyes. It broke her heart to hear him speak this way. She recognized that he was in a dark mood and she didn't want dysphoria to fully set it.

"Just stop," she said firmly. She looked up and met his eyes. His brows were furrowed in confusion. "Stop beating yourself up. You're the one that I choose. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Adam swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Kiss me," she challenged him.

He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. After a moment he brought a hand to her cheek and applied more force. Fiona eagerly responded and deepened their kiss further.

When they pulled away, Adam rested his forehead against hers. "I love you," he told her.

She grinned broadly and pulled him into another kiss.

.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><span>AN: Fiona's acceptance and support goes a long way in helping Adam to cope. However, as we see here dysphoria is an on-going issue for him. There isn't a quick fix for it. In later timeline fics, we do see the difference that transitioning has made with Adam being comfortable in his own skin.


	6. Stealth

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This is part of the **timeline** series! Adam has been in New York City for a few weeks.

Categories: Humor, Family, Romance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Stealth"

.

Declan smirked and paused in the hallway. He definitely heard some footsteps approaching. It was well past midnight and he had gone to the kitchen for a late night snack. He was heading back to his room and had to pass by his sister's room to get there. His was much further down the hall.

"Going somewhere?" he asked knowingly.

Adam froze. He had just rounded the corner and wasn't expecting Declan to be standing right there! "Um," he stammered.

Declan raised an eyebrow, as he struggled to hold in his laughter. The younger boy was so transparent.

"Uh, couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a walk," Adam quickly recovered.

Declan gave him points for originality.

"But I'm going to head back now," he declared and turned on his heel. "Night!"

Declan shook his head as he watched him go. "Hey, you don't have to…" he trailed off. "Wow, he's fast," he said aloud, noting how quickly Adam had disappeared. He sighed and turned around, heading towards his twin sister's room.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Adam was up to tonight and personally he didn't care. There were times where he could be protective of his sister, but Fiona was old enough to make her own decisions. Being with Adam was her choice and Declan knew that he was a decent guy. He didn't care that he was transgendered. Initially he thought Fiona was using the relationship as a crutch after her ordeal with Bobby. He figured she viewed Adam as 'safe' and the relationship wouldn't last once reality set in. However, in seeing them interact over the past few weeks, he now knew how wrong about them he had been. They were a solid couple and his sister loved Adam for who he was.

He knocked on Fiona's door and waited a moment before entering. "It's me," he announced.

Fiona looked at him with a quizzical expression, unsure why he was here so late at night. "Can I help you?"

He smirked at her sarcasm. "Just wanted to let you know, I scared away your late night hookup," he deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes. "Declan," she said annoyed.

"What? Was it something I said?" he asked innocently.

"What did you do?" she pressed impatiently.

"Nothing! We ran into each other when he rounded the corner. He got spooked and made a lame excuse to head back to his room," Declan told her. "Thought you'd want to know so you could visit him for a change."

Fiona looked at him and sighed. "Why do you have to bring everything back to sex?"

Declan blinked. "What are you talking about?" He was being nice and doing them a favor, yet clearly she was upset with him.

"You trivialize things between me and Adam all the time," she responded.

Declan snorted. "No I don't."

Fiona gave him a look. "Come on, Declan."

He shrugged. "Fine, I make jokes but I joke about everything," he insisted. "This is the first time you're with someone that you seriously like and vice versa. How could I not tease you about it?" he lightly added.

She considered his words. "Alright… but sometimes your jokes have a bite to them."

"Well, I don't mean to. Really, I don't have anything against the kid – and yes he's a kid because he's only 16!" he preemptively stated with a laugh. "Honestly, I do like the guy. And he really does treat you like a princess, like he's so fond of saying. He's eternally on my good side for that."

Fiona softly laughed. Declan smiled, happy to see her change in mood.

"I didn't mean to scare him away earlier. I just couldn't resist teasing him a bit, because he's usually way more discreet," Declan chuckled. He knew Adam snuck into Fiona's room most nights. He was sure that their parents did too, but they all looked the other way about it.

"Everyone has an off day," Fiona quipped.

Declan grinned and looked towards the door. "Shall we?"

The Coyne twins headed out the room.

"I feel like I'm back in Victorian times," Fiona declared as they ventured down the hall. "With a chaperone accompanying me as I travel to meet my beloved."

Declan made a face. "You've read too many romance novels!" That was way too cheesy for his tastes.

She laughed at him. "You're reaction made it all worth it."

He smirked. "Should have known that was a set up…" His sister was never usually _that_ sentimental!

She winked. "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

They both laughed.

"Here's my stop," she declared once they reached Adam's room.

"Alright, I'll get out of your hair," he grinned. "You two crazy kids have fun!" he remarked in jest and continued walking down the hall.

Fiona waited a few moments before opening the door. Once inside she quietly closed it and clicked the lock. Her eyes were adjusted to the low light, so she could see that he was lying in bed. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Fi?" Adam whispered upon realizing he wasn't alone in the room.

"It's me," she affirmed as she crept closer.

He smiled broadly. "I'm glad that you're here."

She grinned and joined him on the bed, easing into his welcoming embrace. It felt like home.

.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><span>AN: Ah, the Coyne twins are awesome :) And Adam's awkwardness is legendary, lol.

**Reviews are cool.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

MeganGil - Thanks so much for the kind words! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D

The Dreamer - Awesome. Thanks for the review!


	7. Tourists

Summary and notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This is part of the **timeline** series! Adam has been in New York City for two days.

Categories: Romance, Humor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Tourists"

.

"Wow, these buildings are so huge!"

Adam knew he sounded like a broken record, but he couldn't help himself. He had seen the skyline on his ride into the city and there were plenty of tall buildings where the Coyne Penthouse was located in the Financial District, but right now he and Fiona were in the heart of Times Square. They were in the middle of the concrete jungle and he kept looking up amazed. Most of the buildings were more than forty stories tall, and there were flashing lights and marquees everywhere!

Fiona grinned at him, amused. "They certainly are," she quipped. She found him utterly adorable at the moment.

He met her eyes and softly laughed. "I guess this is all old news to you." He knew he sounded very much like the tourist he was.

She lightly nodded and they both laughed heartily.

"Well, you're the best tour guide a guy could have," he told her and pulled her close. Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck and the two shared a sweet kiss.

When they pulled away, Adam knew he had a silly grin on his face. The past couple of days had been incredible! He was happier than he could put into words that he was here with her in New York. He found that his girlfriend was an excellent hostess, taking delight in showing him around the city.

Fiona reached for his hand. He smiled as their fingers intertwined.

"Where to next?" he asked curiously. The evening ahead was a blank slate to him.

"Well, since we're in the area what do you think of getting tickets to a show?" she suggested.

Adam looked around. There were billboards and advertisements for an assortment of Broadway shows all around them. "Yeah, sure. Which one do you want to see?" He was fine with whatever she chose, since he wasn't familiar with what was playing.

She turned to him with an excited grin. "We could go for the classics and see _The Phantom of the Opera_!" It was the longest running show on Broadway, having opened in 1988. "Or, go we could for something more recent like _Jersey Boys_ or _Wicked_!"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Whichever one you want, princess. It's fine with me," he assured her.

She happily clapped her hands together. "Let's see _Wicked_! I haven't seen it in awhile. You're going to love it!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and watched as she fished for her phone. He was unconvinced that her declaration would prove true, but he figured seeing his first show on Broadway was bound to be entertaining.

"Hey," she greeted the person on the other line of the phone. "Two tickets for tonight's showing of _Wicked_."

Adam raised an eyebrow, wondering if she had a direct line to the theater box office. Then again, it wouldn't be surprising. He had always known that Fiona's family was wealthy, but the past two days had been eye-opening to say the least...

"Yeah, the usual seating. Thanks!" She hung up the phone and smiled at her boyfriend. "We're good!"

"Cool," he replied.

"We've got an hour and a half to kill," she told him.

"Whatever will we do…" he lightly teased, while looking into her eyes.

"I have an idea," she responded playfully. Again, she took his hand. "Come! There's a place I'd like to show you!"

"Lead the way!" he chuckled.

They walked north on Broadway for a few blocks before crossing the street.

"Awesome!" he said excitedly when they reach the other side, having recognized the store in front of them.

Adam had always wanted to check out the _Toys'R'Us_ store in Times Square. It was their flagship location and was the largest toy store in the world! He couldn't wait to check out the levels with the latest video games.

He turned to Fiona with a smile that was a mile wide. However, one glance and he could tell this wasn't what she had in mind.

Fiona did her best to keep a neutral expression on her face. Though she considered herself a fairly open-minded person, she couldn't help feeling that the store seemed decidedly lowbrow. Plus she wasn't a fan of crowds and it was jam packed with people, along with a rather high concentration of running children and strollers.

She didn't want to go in there. She felt awful about it because she could tell that he did.

"Uh, we don't have to go in now," Adam backtracked. He was disappointed at the prospect, but he figured that he could come back on his own at another time. After all, he was going to be here in New York City all summer long.

Fiona shook her head. He was clearly giving her an out, but she wasn't going to take it. She knew they couldn't do only the stuff she wanted to. That wouldn't be fair.

"Let's do it. We have time," she declared in an upbeat tone. She tugged on his hand and started leading them towards the entrance.

He paused. "Are you sure, Fi?" Adam knew he could definitely geek out on this stuff and it wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

Fiona smiled at him, and then gently pressed her lips to his. "Absolutely."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued walking inside. "I read online that they have an indoor Ferris Wheel!" he told her.

"Sweet!" she grinned. Seeing the light in his eyes, she was more than happy to follow his lead.

Adam kissed her cheek. "Not as sweet as you," he quipped. "Although the _Wonka_ candy store inside might give you a run for your money!"

.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><span>AN: Fiona had a bit of snob moment there, but she compromised in the end!

**Reviews = Totally Awesome :D**

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

AAe - Thanks for the review on the previous chapter! Yeah, I can imagine it being pretty funny, lol. I can't blame Declan for being amused! ;-)


	8. Suit Up

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: This is part of the **timeline** series! Adam has been in New York City for four weeks.

Author's Note #2: Just a reminder, these one-shots take place during the summer between Adam's Sophomore and Junior years at Degrassi (he is 16).

Categories: Humor, Family

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Suit Up"

.

"It's a bad idea," he cut her off.

Fiona scrunched her nose. "Why?"

Her twin brother chuckled. "Because it just is," he retorted before taking another sip of his coffee.

It was Wednesday morning. The two were in the kitchen discussing their respective plans for the weekend.

She looked at him, with her brows still furrowed. His response was a non-explanation. "But why? Fashion is my gift."

Declan smirked. "You're so humble, my dear sister."

She glared at him.

"Trust me, it's a bad idea," he insisted. He was amazed she didn't see any problems with trying to dress her boyfriend up like a ken doll. "You know which type of women who usually take guys shopping and pick up the tab?" he questioned. "Mothers."

She was still stewing at that comment when their father, Nolan Coyne, joined them in the kitchen. "Morning!" he said in a jovial tone and greeted his children with hugs.

"Dad, quick question." Declan darted his eyes to his sister before continuing. "Hypothetically, would you say it's a good idea for a woman to take her boyfriend shopping for a suit?"

Nolan rubbed his chin. He deduced this was related to the Gala they were attending as a family next week. It was for his good friend, Rupert Bennington's company. He took note of his son's slight smirk and his daughter's frown. It was clear they had differing opinions on the matter.

Unlike Declan he didn't see any problem with the idea in general. However, he did foresee problems with_ Fiona_ _taking her boyfriend shopping_. His daughter and wife favored day long shopping excursions. The few times he had joined them he could attest it had been more trouble than it was worth.

"I wouldn't advise it," Nolan stated. "I'm going to grab my morning coffee."

Declan and Fiona shared a look as their dad walked away.

"See?" he smirked, vindicated.

Fiona sighed. She didn't see what the big deal was! Adam was her date for the evening. He needed a proper suit to wear and certainly couldn't afford a tailored one on his salary. Most of the money he made working for his uncle went towards purchasing his testosterone shots. What was leftover he used for day-to-day stuff and for dates.

"Fine, you win," she said dispassionately, tired of arguing with her brother. To her surprise, he lost his smirk.

"I'll take him shopping," Declan offered decisively.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. It was the last thing she expected to hear. "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know all about suits and I already have a few tailors in mind," he told her. "Besides, men have pride. It's way less emasculating for me to cover the bill," he deadpanned.

-oOo-

"Wow," Adam whispered. He was impressed by the thirty story building in front of them. It had gold plated finishings and was located directly across the street from the Trump Building on Fifth Avenue.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Declan pressed. "The wow-factor is even greater indoors."

Adam glanced at him and chuckled. Was he that easy to read? "Okay."

Once inside their jackets were quickly taken and they found themselves reclining in luxury leather chairs. Adam grinned. He was used to walking around and picking out suits off the rack so this was an entirely different experience.

"Nice, huh?" Declan inquired with a knowing smile.

Adam shrugged. "Perhaps I could get used to this!" he laughed.

"Good afternoon. Can I get you any drinks?" they were asked by an older gentleman in a black Armani suit.

"Sure," Declan replied. "I'll have a martini on the rocks."

Adam raised an eyebrow. He thought it was more than obvious that they were both well below the drinking age in the United States.

"And my young friend here will have an apple juice," Declan continued.

He held a serious expression for a few moments before he began laughing. The man chuckled as well and Adam looked at them confused.

"He'll have a White Russian," Declan amended.

The employee nodded. "Right away."

"They didn't card us?" Adam whispered once the man had gone.

Declan smirked. "What? We don't look 21?" he teased. Running in the circles that he did, he couldn't remember the last time he was actually carded.

Adam shrugged. "I've always been told I look old for my age," he joked.

Declan chuckled. The day was going pretty well. It was the first time the two had spent any real time hanging out one-on-one.

Earlier, he and Adam had gone to Brunch at one of his favorite eateries, _Café Orlin_. He had enjoyed Eggs Blackstone, while the younger boy went for steak and eggs. It was half past Noon and they were here at the tailor's by appointment. Henri Bonnard was one of the best in business. His clientele included Wall Street tycoons, senators, Fortune 500 CEOs, and other prominent men.

"What do you think?" Declan asked as he watched Adam take a sip of his drink.

"It's strong, but good," Adam told him. He liked the taste of the cream with coffee liqueur.

Declan smiled. "Well, I figured having _Kahlúa_ would make it better than a White Canadian."

"What's that?" Adam questioned. He had never heard of that drink before.

"Same components, except it's made with goat's milk."

Adam made a face. "Er, no thanks!"

Both boys laughed.

"So, I'm thinking in addition to the suit, let's get you another blazer – one that can be paired with trousers or dressed down with denim jeans," Declan divulged as they finished up their drinks.

"I don't know Declan. It's kind of out of my budget," Adam admitted. He was planning to repay the older boy back every penny.

Declan shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Adam scratched his ear. The Coynes had been so generous to him this summer. The past four weeks had been incredible. He understood the world Fiona came from in a way he hadn't before. It was unsettling at times, as money was truly no concern to her family. Still, he didn't feel right about his girlfriend's brother buying him clothes.

"No, really, it's alright. I'm fine with just the suit," Adam insisted. He had almost a third of the money with him now and was going to pay the rest in installments.

Declan grinned. "Look, consider it a gift." Adam opened his mouth to protest, disliking the idea of receiving charity. "Not for you, but for my sister."

Adam blinked, sensing the weight behind his admission. "What do you mean?"

"This past year I've been a shitty brother," Declan stated bluntly. "It's always been the two of us against the world. I was so wrapped up in my own stuff last Fall, that I wasn't there for Fiona the way I should have. My sister has always been a bit of drama queen, but she really needed my support. If it wasn't for Holly J, I don't know where she'd be…"

Adam looked off to the side as he considered Declan's words. While he didn't agree with the characterization of his girlfriend as a drama queen, he felt the rest certainly rang true.

Fall semester _was_ rough for Fiona. After her ordeal with Bobby, she fled New York for Toronto. Being away from her twin brother was a huge adjustment for her, and she leaned heavily on Holly J even though the two had clashed quite a bit the previous summer. However, as her best friend got increasingly busy with student council she felt lonely.

Declan continued, "Ultimately Toronto was the best place for her. I know that now… It gave her room to heal. And… it gave her _you_."

Adam looked up.

To their fellow classmates at Degrassi, Fiona appeared to have a privileged life, where anything she wanted was within reach. At one point in time he believed that too.

Once he got to know her, Adam was amazed to find that despite all their differences on the surface the two of them had core commonalities. They both experienced feeling isolated when in a room full of people. They both knew what it felt like to be misunderstood – by family, close friends, and their therapists. Deep down they were both looking for the same thing in life. A true connection.

"I've never seen her so happy. Not about anything or anyone – and we both know how much she loves fashion," Declan quipped.

He and Adam laughed.

Declan continued, "This kind of happiness radiates from inside out. I've never seen her this way. Nor have my mom and dad…" He couldn't explain it, but he knew the young couple had something special. "So, just let me buy you the suit and extra jacket. None of us can make her smile the way you do, so it's the least I _can_ do!" he finished, with a laugh.

Adam chuckled. "Fine," he relented. "But I still want to pay for part of it," he insisted.

"Deal," Declan agreed, figuring he could negotiate it down to a small amount.

"Gentlemen, are you ready?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"No time like the present, right?" Declan quipped as they stood up. "It won't take all day."

Adam grinned.

.

-FIN-


End file.
